Career Fears
by strangefellow45
Summary: Companion piece to Like Beaters Bats to Bludgers. Explores Marcus Flint's choice to become a journalist instead of a pro quidditch player through his career counseling in fifth year with his head of house. (I might add another chapter, but for all intents a purposes as of now it is complete)
Hi! This is my companion piece to my story **Like Beaters Bats to Bludgers.** It explains some things that I felt needed explanation, such as why Marcus became a Journalist instead of becoming a pro Quidditch player. Snape might be a little OOC, but I think he is a totally different person with students from his house. An attempt to make this one dimensional book character a little more real. (Not bashing J.K. Rowling, I understand the point of background characters.) That reminds me, **I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY RELATED CHARACTERS.** I am merely playing with them. As always, read, review, and Enjoy!

-Line Break-

Deciding on a job for after Hogwarts had proved to be something of a challenge for Marcus Flint. As much as he enjoyed playing Quidditch, he knew back in his fifth year that it was not something he wanted to do for the rest of his life. Not that he told anyone that. He was expected to graduate from Hogwarts, sign for a pro team, and play until his body fell apart. Truth be told, earning a living getting smacked repeatedly in the head with bludgers was not appealing to the Slytherin teen. Marcus said as much for the first time when he met with Professor Snape for career counseling. When his head of house had suggested that Marcus look at jobs focused around writing, the teen had laughed. Snape however was dead serious, and fixed the dark haired boy with a look normally reserved for potions that had the potential to do something good but had exploded. Marcus suddenly had quite a bit of sympathy for Nevil Longbottom.

"Mr. Flint," the potions master began, "You have tried –why I do not know – to convince the school that you are a simple minded lay about with little academic skill, and have done so with great success. However you have not fooled the teacher population here at Hogwarts." Marcus sat back into his chair at the professor's tone.

"You have a keen eye for detail and a good mind for strategy and human reaction, you would not have made Quidditch captain otherwise. While you may be dismal at the creation of potions, your essays reflect a highly skilled ability for research and critical thinking. Believe me when I tell you that they are the only reason you are passing my class." The potions master sighed and sat back in his chair.

"This same talent is displayed in each of your other classes while practical application continues to be an area in which you struggle. You have already ruled out professional Quidditch as a potential job, and you have not shown any inclination of interest in any other subjects that might aid you in your decision. Except for, perhaps, Muggle Studies."

Marcus fidgeted in his seat, knowing what Snape was referring to. Not that Marcus had ever told anyone, but he actually enjoyed Muggle Studies. When asked why he was taking the class by his fellow housemates back in his third year, Marcus brushed them of by saying he was forced to take the class to balance out his academic studies. The truth was, Marcus had been curious. Having been raised Anti-Muggle _Everything_ , the class seemed like a good way to learn about what he was supposed to hate. He had entirely expected to hate the class, to find it boring. But he didn't.

Muggle Studies was fascinating. The way muggles had learned to live without magic astounded him. And Marcus had to admit, the demonstration of the Tesla Coil on the first day was _really_ cool.

"Professor Burbage tells me that you had taken an interest in Muggle communication, and came to her after class one day inquiring about the internet-" Snape said the word with a funny look on his face, the term clearly not one he was familiar with. Marcus nodded, indicating that the professor had in fact said the word correctly. "And its use for news. I have never seen Charity that excited, judging from what she said the conversation lasted several hours. I believe she excused you from a class you had missed because of it."

Marcus sank, if possible, further into his seat; the class he had missed had been potions.

"With this in mind," Snape continued evenly, ignoring the squirming teen in front of him "I might suggest looking at a career in journalism. You already are taking many of the classes you would need for the job, requiring at least passing O.W.L. in Charms, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and History of Magic. You are required to have at minimum an Exceeds Expectations in Classical Writing Techniques and in Argumentation for the Modern Wizarding World. While not necessarily needed for a job in journalism, an O.W.L. in Muggle Studies and one extracurricular such as Quidditch are recommended." With a smile the professor added "Of course you are expected to pass all your classes this year."

Through the speech, Marcus had sat quietly, lessening to what his head of house had to say. It made sense, what his teacher was saying. Marcus did enjoy writing and he would be lying if he said that he hadn't at least thought about working as a writer late at night when he couldn't sleep.

"Would I be able to add the classes that I need this year, or would I have to sit the O.W.L.s next year?" The dark hair boy asked carefully.

Snape smiled for a second time. "You still have time to catch up if you desired to add the classes. Classical Writing and Argumentation, Correct?"

Marcus nodded.

"Both classes are taught by Alicia Spinet, most of her classes are mixed years as there are so few students who take her class. I am sure she will be glad to have another student."

"What about NEWT's?"

"A minimum of Exceeds Expectations in Charms, Transfiguration and Journalistic Writing are required. Then any passing grade in History of Magic and Defense will suffice."

At some point, Marcus had sat up giving Professor Snape his full attention.

"I take it this means you would like to add the writing classes, Mr. Flint?"

"Yes Sir," Marcus nodded.

"Then I will speak with Professor Spinet."

"Thank you sir,"

"You may go Mr. Flint," Dismissed Snape. Marcus had gotten up to leave and had his hand on the dungeon door when his fears – so easily forgotten in the planning – came back to him.

"Sir?" Marcus asked. Snape looked up from his desk where he had been shuffling essays.

"You won't say anything to anyone, will you? About my choice that is."

"My lips are sealed Mr. Flint."


End file.
